someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Site ex9783r
Hi! My name is Jack and I am 24 years of age. I am a computer freak and a adventurer. I had always been curious about what is really on the deep web. I had heard that it housed many horrific things ranging from drugs to satanic cults. I've also got a friend called Adam who is into the same stuff as me. One day whilst walking down town together we stopped at McDonald's. it was way past lunch and we were both incredibly hungry. We both had enough money to get our own meals which was about £7. As I collected my meal and sat down at the table Adam asked me. "Jack have you ever been on the deep web?" No" I answered. "Have you?" Once" he replied "What did you find on it?" What you would expect. Guns,drugs,etc. There is also other stuff on the deep web though." Like?" Snuff sites, people who worship Satan, Conspiracy theorists." Fedora wearing people?" Basically yeah" I only made a joke about Conspiracy theorists because the other two sent a chill up my spine. You could watch people get murdered?! No thank you! And people who worship Satan?! What the fuck is wrong with some people?! I didn't feel like discussing those two in a public fast food restaurant because everyone would be looking at me like I am insane. Then Adam decided to go out of way and say "You know what? We should go on the deep web me and you!" I gave him a funny look and then he asked me "What do you think?" I said " No not at all!" The amount of bullshit what is on there. Why would I want to go on anything like that?!" Adam sarcastically asked "Aw are you a pussy?" You do realize that those particular sites are very hard to access?" So? It could fuck up my PC unless we do it on yours." Nah no chance of doing it on mine mate. Ill make sure that no bullshit gets in your computer." After around a hour and a half of discussing I finally gave in. "Uh fine." Wayyy Jack's not a pussy!" Shut up." We went back to my flat and after Adam took about half an hour to set up everything, we were ready to go on the Deep Web. Which turned out to be the worst thing I had ever come across on the internet... Our first site was Silk Road. A drug's site which I'm pretty sure each and ever one reading this has heard of before. We then in countered they same sorts of websites you always find on the deep web. Drugs, guns, bank account details and hacker groups. After what felt like a eternity we found a chat room were people just gave each other links to a website. But, there was one thing. There was only one person in the chat room. We created a account using a completely anonymous email which no one could have found. When we went back to the chat room Adam said "hello". The other user with the name of ... replied by saying " would you like a link?" Adam typed yes before I could even say "no don't." That link lead us to a site called ex9783r and as soon as it opened, I had a cold feeling that something was going to go horrifically wrong. It was taking a long time to load so I asked Adam "Adam, what do you think will be on this site if it decides it wants to load?" Guns. Ill bet you 50p that it is guns." Uh okay?" After it finally loaded we were sent in to a state of shock because of what we saw. There was a video called "dis believer life ended for the all mighty overlord". The thumb Nail was of a man pinned on to a cross with a bottle of petrol next to him. Adam reacted to the video by shouting "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SITE?!" I told him to calm down and that it was probably just a virus. But he was having any of it. Don't get me wrong I was shit scared to but Jesus Adam took it bad. However, after about 10 minutes curiosity got the better of us and we decided to click the video. What happened was to disturbing to describe. The only think I am willing to talk about is the scream. That scream oh my god... He screamed so loud that it actually hurt my ear. Adam fainted. After he woke up my computer was being controlled by someone or something else. It kept replaying the scream over and over. I eventually took it open my self to pull the plug and throw the computer out of the window I am on the top floor so it completely dissolved into little pieces upon impact. I'm on holiday with my family in Andorra writing this. That scream haunts me. Adam had to get counseling after the event. I guess the moral of the story is, NEVER GO ON THE DEEP WEB... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story